Portable wireless network devices include a wireless network interface that consumes power from a power supply, such as a battery. In order to conserve power and extend battery life, the wireless network devices often include a power saving mechanism whereby the device can turn off the interface when it is not needed. While these mechanisms are effective at conserving power, they can require an undesirable amount of supervision by the device and may keep the interface awake longer than needed.